Friends
by StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone
Summary: Kaitlin is the same age a Mokuba and one of his best friends, watch as the gang and them go through life when one of their own betrays them. MxOC more pairings inside and more info
1. General Info

**Heyy guys this is my information that you need to know for my new story and I am actually going to update seeing as I have t first chapter written already. If you have any questions just ask. Also this is a fanfiction so it doesn't HAVE to make sense.**

**Ages**

Mokuba-16

Kaitlin-16

Rebecca-18

Serenity-19

Tea-21

Yugi-21

Duke-21

Joey-21

Tristan-21

Ryou-21

Bakura-21

Seto-22

Kisara-22

Mai-23

**Couples **

Mokuba/Kaitlin

Rebecca/Yugi

Serenity/Duke

Joey/Mai

Ryou/Bakura

Seto/Kisara

Tea-Single and loving it

Tristan-Is going to dies in hell and be sent to the shadow realm

**References to Vaseshipping**

**Background **

**Kaitlin**-used to live alone, now she lives with Mokuba, Seto and Kisara. She and Mokuba were friends at school but they weren't very close, then Mokuba made her lose her job (accidentally), to make it up to her he blackmailed Seto into letting her stay with them. Kaitlin seems to attract bullies, but Mokuba **usually** keeps them away. Kaitlin duels, so she works for Kaiba Corps. to pay off her rent, Yugi, Joey, and Mai also work for Kaiba Corps. They test out new products; Kaitlin is good, but nowhere near as good as the rest of them. Everyone besides Mokuba, himself, knows that Kaitlin likes Mokuba and they think it's cute (even Seto, though he won't admit it.)

**Mokuba**-Mokuba likes Kaitlin, and she is his best friend. He had accidentally made her lose her job so she could not pay rent, so Mokuba in return had her live with his family and get her a job testing out new equipment. Everyone knows Mokuba likes Kaitlin and would do anything to protect her, including beating the crap out of people who hurt her.

**Seto**-Seto was not happy at first when he found out that Mokuba wanted a friend of his to live with them, but after an hour and some blackmail he agreed. Soon after he was glad that he had, Mokuba likes Kaitlin and Seto just wants him to be happy, so he also "let" Mokuba convince him to give Kaitlin a job. Seto had, of course, done a background search on her and found nothing except that she doesn't have a family. Seto is also in love with Kisara and is planning on asking her to marry him.

**Kisara**-is in love with Seto and is like an older sister to Mokuba and Kaitlin. Kisara is the one Kaitlin can turn to when she needs advice, or it's something she can't talk to Mokuba about. If you didn't know Kisara is also the reincarnation of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. (Look her up)

**Rebecca**-I changed her age so she is only three years younger than Yugi, she still loves his but is not obvious about it. She is also great friends with all the girls. Rebecca has started falling into a depression and no one seems to know why, and Rebecca is too scared to tell anyone anything.

**Serenity**-Serenity in the end picked Duke, after she went on a REAL date with both Tristan and Duke. While she may have met Tristan first he tried to push her to do things she didn't want to do, on the FIRST date. Duke on the other hand, surprisingly, treated her with the upmost respect; soon Serenity found herself falling in love with him. Though she has yet to admit it they are dating and becoming quite serious.

**Tea**-Tea loved Atem but had realized that his heart truly belonged to Mana, and she couldn't come between that. She has decided to stay single and she truly is loving it. :D

**Yugi**- after Atem left Yugi was a bit depressed but then Rebecca and her grandfather had decided to move to Domino. At first Yugi wasn't sure why at first but that had cheered him up. Soon he realized he was falling in love with her. He has yet to ask her out but will soon.

**Duke**-Duke respects Serenity and would never do anything to hurt her. Him and Joey had a "heart to heart" because Joey didn't want a player around is sister. Duke explained that he never treat Serenity like he used to because…you'll have to read to find out! :P

**Joey**-He is very protective of Serenity and was shocked when Duke asked permission to date her. At first Joey had said no, seeing as Duke had a reputation but he eventually gave in and allowed Duke to take Serenity on one date. He saw that Duke treated her well and that she was happy so he is fine with their relationship. After the whole Dartz incident Joey went after Mai, she was distraught. Joey forgave her and so did the rest of the gang, soon after they had gotten together and were now inseparable.

**Mai**-Dartz had broken Mai, after all that happened she lost her will to duel and she slowly started to fade into a depression. But as you know Joey went after her and saved her. He put the light back in her eyes and brought back her love of dueling. Mai had always loved Joey but after Dartz she was afraid he hated her. She was proven wrong and now they are one of the hottest couples in the dueling world.

**Bakura**-Now normally after everything he did Bakura would have been sent strait to the final level of hell, but the Gods had decided to take pity on him because of all the pain that he had suffered, and because it was their fault. Instead he was sent back to watch over Ryou and protect him, and he had done just that.

**Ryou**-Ryou should probably hate Bakura for everything that he did, but as hard as he tries to he can't. When Bakura showed up on his doorstep he had started to cry, because truth be told they both missed each other. Bakura explained what the Gods had told him to do, and Ryou understood that he didn't just do that because he needed to but because for once he actually wanted to.

**Tristan**_- ok so I really, really, REALLY hate Tristan so he is the bad guy in this story. His true colors had started to show when he took Serenity on their date, he disrespected her and didn't treat her right. Soon he was acting like this all the time, the gang was getting sick of it but refrained from doing anything because they were his friends. But now he crossed the line and has done some thing that will get his ass kicked and sent to the shadow realm! _

**Okay guys thanks for reading this, if anything is confusing just PM me and I'll answer A.S.A.P. hope you enjoy the story the first chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	2. Best Friends Intros and Bullies

**WOOHOO FIRST CHAPTER! Okay I hope that the info from before clears things up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh if I did there would be A LOT of changes.**

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

"Mokuba, Mokuba!"

Mokuba turned around to see Kaitlin running towards him. Mokuba would never admit it but he thought she was beautiful. She was wearing a blood red shirt and black leather trench coat over black cargo pants, with her favorite sneakers.

"What's up Kaitlin, you lovin' your black today?" Kaitlin huffed as her shoulder length blonde hair fell into her blue green eyes that you could get lost in if you weren't careful.

"Why are you surprised you saw me this morning and my love of black is matched by no one, except maybe Yugi, or Duke, or Bakura, or…you know what never mind. Anyway I got to stay after school for a meeting for fifteen minutes, you don't have to wait for me. I can find another way home." That is one of the things Mokuba loves about Kaitlin, she always puts others before herself.

"Nah it's cool I'll just tell Roldan so he can wait for us and, then I will call Seto to tell him we will be a few minutes late." Kaitlin's smile faltered for a second.

"Crap! I have to work today, can you tell him I have a meeting so he won't fire me, cause then I would have to get a new job and a new place to live and then you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore, and then I would become depressed and my life would be over." Kaitlin tends to ramble when she is nervous. Mokuba threw his head back and laughed, his wonderful good natured, laugh.

"Stop laughing I could get fired, then what am I going to do hum?" Mokuba threw his left arm around Kaitlin's shoulders and pulled her close. Then he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry I won't let you get fired okay and I would never stop being your friend over something so trivial, you just have to chill." Kaitlin shivered as he whispered in her ear. Kaitlin may look like a badass on the outside but inside she is shy, somewhat insecure and seems to attract bullies, but having friends like she does helps boost her confidence, under most circumstances.

But…not when Mokuba does something like that, then it takes all of her willpower to not, melt or run away in embarrassment. So Kaitlin wiggled out of Mokuba's grip and headed towards school.

"I'll be right there Kaitlin, let me just call Seto so that he knows everything." Mokuba pulled out his cell phone and dialed Seto's number.

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

_Ring Ring_

Kisara looks up from her spot on Seto's lap.

"Seto you should probably get that, it could be important." Seto sighed and rested his forehead on hers, then reached over to grab the phone.

"Hello, Kaiba Corps. if this isn't life threatening hang up before I kill you."

"Seto!" Kisara looked at him with mock annoyance in her eyes, then she smiled and asked who it was.

"Oh hey Mokuba, what's up?"

"So you finally got the courage to ask her out?"

"Ahh jeeze okay fine I get it."

"Yea, yea ok I'll see you soon"

Kisara only managed to hear one side of the conversation, but she had an idea of what was going on.

"Who was it honey?"

"It was Mokuba. Kaitlin and he aregoing to be a few minutes late, Kaitlin had to stay for a meeting and Mokuba offered to stay with her." Kisara sighed.

"Is that boy ever going to get the courage to ask her out? I mean really the only people who can't see that they are totally head over heels in love are Mokuba and Kaitlin themselves." Seto had one of those small, rare smiles on his face that only a few people ever got to witness.

"Yea well I don't think me making fun of him helped anything, he is so protective of her, but I don't even think he notices it" Now it was Kisara's turn to smile.

"He does it out of instinct, I think it is a Kaiba brother's thing." Seto got a predatory smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" Kisara was about to answer when Seto swooped down and captured her lips with his.

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

Mokuba snapped his phone shut in disbelief. Seto had just asked him if he had asked Kaitlin out. Then he realized that Kaitlin was probably waiting for him in the school seeing as her meeting should be over by now.

Mokuba walked through the doors of the school and headed towards sophomore hallway, seeing as that is where their lockers were. As he headed down the hallway he heard people talking, not wanting to intrude he was about to turn around go the other way when he heard Kaitlin's voice.

"Just leave me alone Ryan, I said no!" This angered Mokuba. Ryan is a player and a bully and has had his sights set on Kaitlin since they started high school. So Mokuba turned, and without a second thought headed towards Kaitlin and Ryan, just as Ryan slammed his hand against the lockers behind Kaitlin's head.

"Hey!" Ryan turned from a fearful looking Kaitlin to a very pissed off Mokuba.

"Mokuba, come to protect your precious Kaitlin?" Ryan sneered at Mokuba causing him to almost lose it and punch Ryan in the face right then and there. The only thing that held Mokuba back was the look on Kaitlin's face, she looked mad. There is one thing you should know about Kaitlin, she tends to get violent when someone insults her friends. You can insult and threaten her all you want but the second you insult her friends you will most likely need an ambulance.

In one quick motion Kaitlin brought her knee up and hit Ryan 'where the sun don't shine' and then Mokuba grabbed Ryan and shoved him up against the lockers and just glared at him. He was about to punch him when he felt a hand rest on his arm. Mokuba turned and saw Kaitlin look at him with a look that said 'not today', so Mokuba dropped Ryan and pulled Kaitlin back to the limo that brought them to school.

"Roldan take us home." Roldan nodded to Mokuba and then rolled up the window to give Kaitlin and Mokuba some privacy. Kaitlin turned to Mokuba.

"You know when Seto made you take those martial arts lessons for years I don't think that he thought you would use them against bullies." Kaitlin had a smile on her face when she said this but Mokuba knew that she was partially serious.

"Yea I know but I can't help it, you are my best friend and I don't like seeing you scared like you did before." Kaitlin's gaze softened as he said this, the she launched herself at him and pulled him into a hug, Kaitlin was blushing like crazy but Mokuba had the infamous Kaiba smirk on his face, because after all he still is a 16 year old, male Kaiba, so what did you expect.

The car then lurched to a stop and Roldan rolled down the window to tell them they were home, but when he saw the position they were in, he took a picture for Mr. Kaiba as blackmail. Kaitlin headed for work in the basement/gym of their house/mansion, Mokuba headed inside to his room and Roldan head for the office.

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

Seto and Kisara had matching smirks on their faces as they looked at the picture of Mokuba and Kaitlin that Roldan took.

"I think it's time we get the rest of the gang involved in this."

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

**And the first chapter is done. I'm soo proud of myself I actually updated when I said I would. **


	3. Unexpected

**Ok this is the second chapter and I am actually really proud of this fic so far.**

_Thoughts _

"Talking"

**Disclaimer: Yeaa no, if I owned joey and mai would get together**

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:. **

Kaitlin and Kisara could be seen in the gym, screaming.

"Why the hell did my duel disk catch on fire?" Kisara had headed down to the gym to help Kaitlin and give Seto time to call everyone over to help with the plan, and Mokuba was in his room doing his homework so he was out of the way. Seto may not get along with the gang but for Mokuba and Kisara's (and Kaitlin's though he won't admit it) sake he puts up with them and gives them jobs.

Kaitlin looked absolutely terrified as Kisara took the duel disk from her. You see Kisara works with Mokuba and Seto to sort out any bugs in the equipment. Normally things like this don't happen seeing as Yugi, Joey, Mai, Kaitlin, and occasionally Duke only test out equipment that has been cleared.

"Kaitlin calm down y…," Kisara was cut off before she could finish.

"CALM DOWN, my frickin' disk caught on fire when I turned it on!" Now Kaitlin was just hysterical.

"Kaitlin, I will find out what is wrong and when I do I will check with whoever was last in possession of this, if it was one of the workers then they are going to be fired, okay?" The look in Kisara's eye's startled her a bit, but at the same time it made Kaitlin realize why Seto fell for Kisara. She was a sweetheart but she was not afraid to fire someone's ass when it's needed.

Kaitlin sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Sorry, Kisara it's just that, it scared me, I mean I wasn't really expecting it to go up in flames when I turned it on. I was lucky my deck wasn't in it or that it wasn't in my arm yet." Kisara looked a bit thoughtful for a second.

"Yea, what were you doing? You should have had it on, weren't you going to use it to test out the new cards?"

"I was, but I had realized that I couldn't find my Dark Magician Girl, that Yugi gave me." Now Kisara looked extremely shocked.

"Yugi gave you his Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yea, he said that Atem would have wanted me to have it because I remind Yugi of Mana. I was just as shocked as you are, but I think he knew that I always admired it."

Kisara thought back and came to the conclusion that Kaitlin did remind her of Mana, they had the same bubbly attitude overall, and power when it comes to dueling. Though there were some things that were different, like Kaitlin's love of all things black, and her love of Mokuba and not Atem.

"Well did you find it?"

"No, maybe Mokuba has seen it. I'll go check with him." Kaitlin flung that last sentence over her shoulder as she ran out the door to Mokuba's room. After the door closed Kisara sharply turned around and faced the screen that now had Kaiba's face on it.

"What did you do?" Kisara glared at the screen while Seto just smirked.

"I only took the card so she would go to Mokuba, but I did find the guy who was last in possession of her duel disk, you can fire him later, but now we have to go talk to the others."

"Well could you at least give the poor girl her card back, she looked like she was going to cry." Seto just sighed.

"I gave it to Mokuba, did you actually think that I would let a card that valuable be somewhere unsafe. I thought you thought better of me." Seto looked indignant, but then smiled, and Kisara knew he was just playing with her.

"Alright I'll be up in a minute." With that the gym was once again empty.

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:. **

_Knock Knock _

"Mokuba can I come in." Kaitlin asked this in a quiet voice, because no matter how close she is to Mokuba she is still going to be somewhat shy at time.

"Yea sure Kaitlin what's up? I thought you were working right now." While he said this Mokuba had opened the door and let Kaitlin inside to talk to her.

"I was but my disk caught on fire and I can't find my dark magician girl. Do you know where she is?" Hope filled Kaitlin's eyes as Mokuba pulled out her precious card. She reached out and grabbed it and quickly slipped it into her belt that held her deck.

"Where did you find it, I was so worried." Mokuba's face took on a confused look.

"Seto told me that he told you that he gave it to me. He said he found it in the gym lying on the floor. You must have dropped it and didn't realize it. And what's this about you disk catching fire, I thought that you only used approved merchandise?" Mokuba looked concerned for his long time friend and secret crush.

"I don't know what happened, I just turned it on and it like blew up and was on fire. Kisara said she would fire the last person in possession of it, so I'm not worried. Thanks for my card back, I'm gonna go do my homework, I'll see you at dinner." With that Kaitlin turned and left leaving Mokuba to his own thoughts.

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

**Okay so that's the end of this chapter guys, sorry for it being short. The next one will mainly be focusing on the gang, so there we will get an intro to them. **

**Please review :P**

**-StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone**


	4. The Plan and The Gang

**Okay third chapter is up. I have an idea about where this is going and the next two chapters should explain what is going on. From now on this should be getting more exciting…I hope.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own…boo**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

In the main living room of the mansion, the entire gang, minus Kaitlin and Mokuba, could be seen standing around contemplating what to do with their current situation. There was some underlying tension between certain people in the room, but mostly everyone was getting along. This, in and of itself, was a feat.

"Alright," Seto called everyone to attention, "Mokuba and Kaitlin are in love, we all know this, but apparently they don't. We need to come up with a plan to figure out how to get them together." Bakura stood up and was about to talk when Seto cut him off.

"No. We are not locking them in a closet, you tried that with Joey and Mai, remember." Seto looked exasperated as Bakura sat down with a defeated look and Joey and Mai looked like tomatoes.

Kisara looked around the room and noticed that all the girls seemed a bit down today, and that's when the idea hit her. She jumped up and all but shouted her idea.

"Us girls can have a sleep over and can see if we can get Kaitlin to work up the courage to ask Mokuba out. That way us girls can have some fun and relax while at the same time helping Kaitlin and Mokuba." Kisara looked immensely proud of herself because as she looked around the smiles lit up the faces of the girls in the room, even Rebecca who seemed to be sad all the time lately.

'_We'll have to work on that. I have a feeling that a lot of secrets are gonna come out at this sleep over.' _Kisara was slightly worried about her but figured that the sleep over would help her out.

"Alright, that sounds like a great idea, Kisara!" Tea looked absolutely exuberant to have some girl time. She has been so busy at the local dance studio that she rarely had any time to hang out with the girls.

"Yea and we can have it at my house, Joey can find another place to sleep tonight. Sorry hun, but we got the most room." Mai winked at Joey as he started at her, opened mouthed, at the thought of getting kicked out of the house for the night.

"It's alright Joey you can stay with me for the night." Yugi, always having an open heart, offered his place in a heartbeat.

"Thanks Yug, hey why don't we spend the night out, while the girls have their girly little sleep over?" Joey oblivious as always didn't notice the five girls trying to burn holes in the back of his head when he said, 'girly little sleep over'. The others though where well aware of the glares and all wisely took a step away from him.

"Seto can I use your phone to call my mother to tell her I'm gonna stay the night here in Domino?" Serenity is probably the only person other than Mokuba, Kisara and Kaitlin who call Seto, Seto and don't get killed. He was asked about it once and said that he couldn't be bothered to correct her, but everyone knows he is just terrified of Joey when he is mad. Because even though he will never tell a soul that, it doesn't make it any less true.

Seto sighed but agreed and showed her the phone, she came back a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"I can go but, Duke can you drive me back to Tokyo? I need to pick up some stuff." Duke looked at his watch he saw that they would be back around five o'clock seeing as it was 2:30 now. (I don't actually know)

"Yea we should have just enough time to get back if there isn't any traffic, if we leave now." Serenity nodded and said goodbye to everyone. While Duke put his arm around her waist and lead her to his car. While this was going on you could hear Tristan mutter something that sounded distinctly like 'whore' under his breath. No one heard him except Seto, and he let it go because he expected something like this to happen.

"Hey Yugi what time should we all meet up?" Ryou and Bakura were both going even if the latter wasn't exactly happy about it.

"I guess around seven, that way the girls should all be at Mai's and it will give Duke some time to get ready." As this was said Tristan stood up like he was going to say something but was shut up by Seto and Kisara death glaring him.

"I think we should all get going if we are to get ready for tonight. Mai is there anything you want us to bring?" Tea truly looked ready to burst at the seams from excitement.

"Just yourself and some food if you want, hun." Mai and Joey got up and said goodbye as well as Ryou and Bakura. As they were leaving Tea and Tristan got up and left as well. Yugi and Rebecca where also about to leave seeing as they came in the same car when Rebecca remembered something.

"Shouldn't someone tell Kaitlin and Mokuba what's going on?" With that thought she and Yugi left leaving Kisara to wonder how she forgot that important detail. Seto chuckled at Kisara's expression.

"What did you actually forget them, we are doing this for them after all."

"Whatever I'm gonna go find Kaitlin and tell her what's going on, and I suggest you do the same for Mokuba."

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

"Kaitlin, can I come in?" Kaitlin looked up from her homework to see Kisara poking her head into her room.

"Yea, sure what's up?" Kisara beamed an award winning smile at her as she told Kaitlin the news. Kaitlin looked like she was just told Christmas had come early.

"Really I'm so excited I haven't gotten to hang out with any of you in, like, forever!" Kaitlin got up and started packing immediately.

"Alright well I'll leave you to pack, be ready in an hour, and don't forget your deck, okay." Kaitlin nodded absent mindedly to Kisara seeing as she was too preoccupied with packing.

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

Seto, unlike Kisara, just walked into Mokuba's room, not even bothering to knock. Mokuba looked surprised but then got over it seeing who it was.

"What's up Seto, is something wrong?"

"No just wanted to tell you that we will be going out tonight with all the guys because the girls are having a sleep over." Seto looked bored when he said this, but Mokuba knew that he was happy that Kisara had thought of an idea that let her have some fun.

"That's good, I think Kisara has been over working lately."

Seto just smirked and left the room.

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

**Yea idk whats up with the ending but I did like this chapter. And don't worry I WILL get back to Kaitlin's disk catching on fire.**

**Also very important. The next chapter is where we get an extreme back story on EVERYONE so it will be REALLY LONG but FUN. So I may not get it up until next week or so. **


	5. The Sleepover Begins

**This is the chapter I have been waiting for. So many things are going to be revealed in the next two chapters. This one is only of the girls sleepover. ALSO I edited the other chapters so most of the mistakes have been fixed.**

**I now have an unofficial, official beta, Im Sorry But No. she is awesome :D**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh is super special awesome, but sadly I don't own.**

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

"Kaitlin, hurry up!" Kisara had been waiting for Kaitlin for ten minutes and now she was getting fed up.

"Sorry! I was looking for my sweatshirt." Little known fact about Kaitlin. Her room looks like a bomb went off in it. You see, Kaitlin is the messy one in the group, she hates being neat but, everything is more like an organized mess, seeing as Kaitlin can usually find things. But apparently not today.

"Well did you find it?" Kaitlin shook her head no and then started to blush, Kisara noticed but didn't say anything. She decided to wait until they got to the sleep over to question her. That way everyone will know and no one has to repeat themselves.

"Well come on I wanted to stop at the bakery before we left, that's why we are leaving so early."

"Ohh sorry." Kaitlin looked sheepish. Kisara also noticed that she changed. She was now wearing black faded skinny jeans, purple converse, with a black corset like top that laced up with dark purple ribbons, and it had purple long sleeved tee-shirt underneath, so it was modest but cute, and it fit Kaitlin's style perfectly.

"Didn't Mokuba give you that shirt?" Kaitlin started blushing, again and Kisara just raised an eyebrow as she tried to justify herself.

"Yes, but it is one of my favorite shirts." Kisara sighed and got in the car, waited for Kaitlin to get in and then they took off, and headed to the bakery.

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

_Ding Dong_

Kaitlin rang the door bell with much excitement and all but killed Rebecca with a hug when she opened the door to let her into Mai and Joey's house. Rebecca's light and airy laugh rang out in the hall way as Kaitlin decided to attach herself to her.

"Kaitlin, your acting like you haven't seen me in years. We saw each other last month." Kaitlin pouted as her, Rebecca and Kisara made their way into the living room where they would be sleeping.

"But that is such a long time."

"Oh stop your whining we are all here now." Kaitlin turned around and saw Mai, Serenity and Tea behind her. Kaitlin spun on her heal and tackle hugged all three of them at the same time. Then she let go and hugged Kisara.

"What was that for? You see me every day."

"That may be so, but you're the one who set all this up, so I wanted to thank you. You do so much for me and I am not even your family." All the girls hearts where touched by the thoughtfulness of Kaitlin, but none more than Kisara, Kaitlin is like the little sister she never had and she is grateful to have her in her life. Kisara looked like she was about to cry from happiness, but she held her tears back and hugged Kaitlin instead.

"You're like the sister I never had and I would do anything for you." The girls hated to break up the touching scene but they had a question that was bugging them.

"What took you guys so long, even I got here before you." Serenity came from Tokyo and still got here before them so she was curious as to why they were late, and the other girls looked curious too.

"Kaitlin couldn't find her sweat shirt." A look of understanding swept through the room. If there is one thing that Kaitlin can't stand, it's being cold.

"Well alright then, let's get this party started!"

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

"Soo…anyone got a story about a certain someone." Mai Valentine sat on her couch giggling like a school girl as Kaitlin, Serenity and Rebecca started to blush.

"Ohhh someone DOES have a story, spill!" The three girls looked at each other and nodded. Serenity spoke up first.

"Okay fine, what do you want to know?" Kaitlin shot up and started bouncing up and down like a five year old, yelling pick me, pick me.

"Alright, alright Kaitlin what do you want to know?" The entire room was filled with laughter as Kaitlin's face took on a love stuck look.

"What did Duke do when he came to pick you up for your date?" The other girls agreed seeing as they wanted to know also, because the day they went on their date was the day Serenity was staying with Joey.

"Well…"

_**Flashback**_

_Ding dong_

_Outside of the famous duelist, Joey Wheeler's, house stood one terrified looking Duke Devlin holding a banquet of lilies. This is a rare sight seeing as Duke never gets nervous, nor does he give his date flowers unless he _really _likes them. Joey opened the door and let him in glaring all the while. _

"_Let's get this straight, I don't like you hangin' round my sister. So give me one good reason I shouldn't kick you out." Joey truly did look terrifying at that very moment, but Duke stood his ground._

"_If you're worried about me treating your sister wrong then forget about it, I would never treat her disrespectfully nor would I ever push her to do something she doesn't want to do." Now Duke was glaring back. Joey was impressed but he had one more question to ask._

"_How do I know you are telling to truth?"_

"_Because…"_

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's all I heard because Joey crashed into something and I couldn't hear after that." Serenity looked like she was on cloud nine as she recited the story. Anyone who stands up to her brother just to go out with her, is worth it in her eyes. Kaitlin had hearts in her eyes as well, thinking that she wanted something like that.

"Well, hun if Joey let him take you out he must have said something worthwhile. I'm happy for you, you and Duke are cute together." Mai looked approvingly at Serenity. Tea bounced up and asked who was next seeing as she wanted to hear more stories about her friend's love lives, especially seeing as she didn't have one. Everyone in the room turned to Rebecca who once again looked sad but then perked up and volunteered her story.

"Okay so you all know how I feel about Yugi, even if I did tone it down a bit." Rebecca paused looking like she was reminiscing on something, then continued after everyone in the room nodded.

"Well Yugi and I decided to go to the carnival because everyone was busy and I didn't have to work that day, so…"

_**Flashback**_

_Yugi and Rebecca could be seen walking through a carnival looking something like a couple to those who passed them. Rebecca turned as she saw a Kuriboh plushy as a prize for one of the games, she tugged on Yugi's arm so that he would stop._

"_Yugi hold on I wanna win that prize, isn't it adorable?" Rebecca was gushing over it as Yugi looked fondly at her. _

"_I'll win it for you, 'Becca it doesn't seem that hard, all you have to do is draw a stronger monster card then your opponent.(lol shadow game)" Yugi walked over to the guy and paid him then he asked if he could use his own deck to make it more fair. The guy argued at first but then a dark look came over Yugi's face and the guy recognized him. (he looked like Yami bc he finally hit puberty lol) _

"_Alright but if you lose you have to do something for me." The guys face took on a sick look as he looked at Rebecca. Yugi glared at the man but agreed._

"_Fine I believe in the heart of the cards, now pick." Yugi pulled out his deck and shuffled it then the guy picked the top card and his face fell then Yugi picked his card and they both showed. Yugi had the Dark Magician and the guy had Kuriboh._

"_Well then I'll take my prize and leave." The owner of the booth grudgingly gave him the prize while glaring at him. With that Yugi and Rebecca left, with Rebecca happily clutching her prize._

_**.:Flashback End:.**_

"And that's what happened." Tea and Serenity where trying to keep a straight face, till Tea cracked.

"AWWWWW! That's adorable." At that the other girls joined in and started laughing and hugging Rebecca.

"Well thanks, but it doesn't really mean anything we just went out as friends and Yugi was just being a good friend." When Kisara heard this she turned around and just stated at Rebecca in shock.

"You are a genius, like literally, and you can't see that Yugi likes you? That guy was being a total creep and the way you explained it, it seemed like Yugi was gonna punch him."

"Or make him cry." Tea added.

"Or both" Serenity looked highly amused at the thought of that. Rebecca shrugged in response and turned to Kaitlin.

"Well Kaitlin, you're next." Kaitlin looked surprised, thinking that they forgot about her in, seeing as they were caught up in Rebecca's story.

"Well I don't have anything to share, you all have a special someone and I don't so I don't really see the point of me sharing a story." The girls all looked at each other and Mai decided to take the lead this time.

"Hun, you are pretty much in love with Mokuba and everyone knows it, well except him." At this Kaitlin started to blush. "So why don't you tell us what happened between you two for us to get this picture." Mai turned to Kisara who pulled out the pictures that Roldan had taken in the limo of Kaitlin and Mokuba hugging. Kaitlin had officially turned the color of a tomato at seeing that.

"But, but, but…how did you get that?" The poor girl looked bewildered but then realized she wasn't getting out of it so she gave in.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but I'm not happy about it…"

_**Flashback**_

_Kaitlin went back into the school and headed for the meeting room, apparently the student council needed advice on Duel Monsters and they thought Kaitlin was the best person to ask, because they see her duel some kids in class sometimes. (They don't know she is, like legit) As she was walking out of the meeting she spotted the one person she didn't want to see, Ryan. Ryan, frankly creeps her out a bit, he is always bothering her and trying to get her to go out with him. Ryan finally looked up and smirked at her._

"_So Kaitlin, finally come to your senses and agreed to go out with me." One thought came to mind right there, and it was. 'HELL NO stupid, cocky, BASTARD!'_

_As Kaitlin had the mental argument she didn't notice Ryan come closer to her until she was backed against the lockers._

"_Just leave me alone Ryan I said no." This guy is pissing her off. Then all of a sudden Kaitlin saw Ryan's hand come closer to her head, and just when she thought he was going to hit her he slammed it against the lockers instead, it didn't matter though, it scared her all the same. _

"_Hey!" Ryan turned to see Mokuba standing there pissed as hell. And of course being the idiot he is, he decides to insult and taunt Mokuba._

"_Mokuba come to protect your precious little Kaitlin?" The only thing that held Mokuba back from punching him was the look Kaitlin gave him. Ryan can insult her all he wants but if he messes with her friends there is hell to pay. Kaitlin quickly brought her knee up, all fear forgotten. And Mokuba slammed him against the lockers, he was going to punch him but she stopped him, Ryan isn't worth it. _

_Mokuba then dragged Kaitlin out of the school and into the limo where she said she didn't think Seto would think he would use his martial arts on high school bullies. He responded with something that just made me hug him._

"_Yea I know but I can't help it, you are my best friend and I don't like seeing you scared like you did before." _

_**End Flashback**_

"…And then I hugged him" Kaitlin still looked like a tomato and the rest of the girls had a knowing look on their faces. Surprisingly it was Tea who spoke up about it.

"You liiiiike him." If it was possible Kaitlin got even redder.

"Hmmf I'm cold I'm gonna go grab my sweatshirt." Rebecca was about to speak up about Kaitlin saying she couldn't find it but she was already out of the room. When she came back looking warm, and cozy in a sweatshirt that was defiantly not hers, seeing as it was huge on her, Kisara burst out laughing.

All the girls gave her confused looks, and when she calmed down enough she explained why she was laughing. After words the rest of them started laughing at Kaitlin too, but not in a mocking way, more of a 'I told you so way.'

"That's Mokuba's sweatshirt."

**.:Friends:. .:Forever:.**

**And that is the end of this chapter. Truthfully I really liked this chapter, I found it fun to write. The next one is gonna be a bit more serious.**

**We are gonna see what's up with Rebecca, more about Kaitlin's past and what happened that made Joey bring Mai back. **

**If you have any suggestions PLEASE tell me I LOVE when people give their opinion or if there is just something you want me to add TELL ME! **

**Im Sorry But No: I LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR BEING MY UNOFFICAL, OFFICAL BETA!**

**~StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone~**


End file.
